


Котоспособность

by mommy_Vulture



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Kazakhstan, Kittens, Russia, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Флаффный крэк на тему "Какая сверхспособность была бы у Плисецкого-Икс"





	Котоспособность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на  
> [Фест однострочников](http://yoi1.diary.ru/p213383380.htm?from=0#725253777)  
> по заявке "Отабек/Юрка, все остальные фоном. Люди Х АУ, школа, профессора, ученики, наши ребята с уникальными способностями, приключения и юст!"
> 
> Спасибо заявителю за веселую заявку!
> 
> Получился зарождающийся кумыс, немножко крэк, Рашкинская школа Якова для детей Х, Отабек приехал по обмену, все как мы любим — первый юст, матюки, махровый флафф, и котики, автору стыдно.
> 
> [Эта работа на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6024813)
> 
> ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИЯ от прекрасной https://vk.com/elea_art

Первое, что удивило Отабека по приезду в Академию — количество обитавших здесь кошек. Всевозможных расцветок и возрастных категорий — от упитанных взрослых особей до совсем мелких котят, они свободно гуляли по классам и территории, засыпали на партах и путались под ногами. Внятно ответить, откуда, а главное, зачем здесь столько этих животных, ему никто не смог. Или не захотел. Преподаватели отмахивались, ученики многозначительно ржали, подталкивая друг-друга локтями. Единственный старшекурсник, к которому решился подойти Отабек, принялся с воодушевлением нести какую-то латинскую ересь про виды любви к животным и людям, после чего с блаженной улыбкой спросил, кем он должен стать для Отабека. Отабек решил на всякий случай отойти и больше не задавать вопросов.

Второе, что удивило Отабека по приезду в Академию, сидело сейчас в пустом спортзале, размазывая слезы по чумазым щекам.

— Кто тебя обидел? — повод заговорить с Юрием Плисецким Отабек мучительно искал уже второй день. Собственно, сейчас никакого повода тоже не было, но Юра плакал так горько, что Отабек понял, что ни за что не уйдет, пока не узнает, кто посмел тронуть это тощее сказочное создание с глазами воина.

— Уйди, — Юра накинул капюшон и завесился волосами.

— Если тебя кто-то обижает, я…

— Сказал же, отвали! — зашипел Юра и зыркнул на него из-под челки.

Отабек миролюбиво поднял ладони и сделал шаг назад — на случай, если Юрина способность заключалась в расщеплении на атомы казахских студентов по обмену.

— Просто хочу помочь.

Юру затрясло:

— Нафиг мне твоя помощь!

— Скажешь, что у тебя случилось, или нет?

— Да блядь, заебал ты, в жопу иди!!! Нихуя у меня не случилось, отъебитесь от меня все! А-а-а, нет, нет, опять, сука, сука, сука!.. Стой, раздавишь!

Отабек послушно замер, и огляделся. Поморгал, не понимая, откуда за секунду могло свалиться столько котят — вот Юра вскакивает и кричит на него, а вот вокруг них расползается целый разномастный хвостатый выводок.

— Ай, блинский блин, гамбургер тебе в рот, — Юра принялся поспешно собирать в охапку невесть откуда материализовавшихся животных.

Отабек открыл рот. И закрыл.

— Чего ты сюда приперся вообще, хули за мной следишь?! Да, ёлки, чтоб тебя, — очередной возникший из ниоткуда котенок, рыжий с белыми лапками, с писком устремился к остальным. — Чего лыбишься, смешно тебе? Давай, шути шутки, мы привычные.

Отабек осторожно подобрал рыжего Хули и передал Юре. Котенок вкогтился в леопардовый рукав и заурчал.

— Давай-давай, не стесняйся, — Юра собрал всех, и смотрел исподлобья, ловко удерживая в охапке шевелящуюся мурлычущую массу. — "Доведи Плисецкого — кошек много не бывает", "А если Плисецкий сматерится по-арабски, то посыплются сфинксы", "Когда Плисецкий смеется, в мире умирает один котик" — давай, чего молчишь. Все вы тут дофига полезные, только Плисецкий никому не нужную живность штампует. Оборжаться.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Яков опять будет орать, — не по-детски тяжело вздохнул Юра. — Отойди, дай пройти.

— А который из них Жопа? — Отабек с интересом посмотрел на котят. Аккуратно почесал ближайшего за ухом.

— Не знаю я, оно всегда по-разному, — буркнул Юра, но хмуриться перестал. — А тебя-то как зовут?

 


End file.
